


Undercover What???

by book_chic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_chic/pseuds/book_chic
Summary: Just a little drabble I had an idea for and it was super fun to write.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I had an idea for and it was super fun to write.

Hanging up the phone, Dean starts laughing and Sam smiles both of the boys looking at you strangely.

“What?” You ask looking between the two of them confusion plainly on your face.

“This is the greatest thing ever. We will never get a chance like this again Sammy.” 

“Do you really think she’ll go for it?” Sam asks.

“Seriously guys I am right here don’t talk about me like I’m not!” You yell at them.

“Sorry (Y/N), It’s just the case we’re taking over for Garth, well he said he couldn’t get any info from anyone. Like they didn’t want to talk to someone they didn’t feel like they fit into their line of work. So we need to go undercover as employees.” Sam explains.

“And?” You question still confused. “Why are you and Dean so excited?”

“Cause it’ll be you going undercover at a strip club!” Dean says enthusiastically. You just stare at him like he’s speaking another language. “What? Are you really not gonna do it that may be the only way we can get info?”

You start laughing hysterically. So hard that you are holding your stomach and almost doubling over.

“Um…what’s so funny?” Dean asks concerned looking over at Sam for answers, but he just shrugs his shoulders.

“Y’all clearly were not listening to Garth at all were you. Did ya happen to catch the name of this strip club? It’s called Rods.” You say catching your breath from laughing so hard.

“What about it?” they ask.

“Yeah that’s just the guy who owns it right?” Dean asks.

“Well I’m like ninety-eight percent sure that that’s not the case. I think it’s a strip club that caters to men who like men.” You say, they just continue to stare at you dumbfounded.

“Wait! What?!” Dean exclaims. You pull the club up on google, and turn the screen around to show the boys.

“So, which one of you are going undercover?” You ask ,with a chuckle, as their faces go pale.

“NOT IT!” They yell simultaneously.


End file.
